


Don't

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For shirasade <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> For shirasade &lt;3

Pippin was quite unequivocally convinced that he was dreaming.

This being, as it was, the middle of the night, it was an entirely sensible conclusion to reach. He blinked, slowly and deeply, at the Brandybuck who stood in his doorway, soaking wet and dripping into the carpet.

"Merry, _what_ are you doing here?" The effort of speaking made him yawn, rubbing the sleep out of the corner of one eye. He was rather cold for this to be a dream, but it must be. Merry was standing in front of him, at some unreasonable hour of the night, looking as if he'd run all the way from Buckland.

Merry stared, eyes wild, mouth working to catch his breath and locate his voice. Pippin watched, and from what he could tell, Merry's voice was somewhere near his heart; either that or he had a stitch in his side. Merry massaged his ribcage, and sputtered, "Don't do it."

Pippin blinked. Once, twice. Thrice. Four…times. He shook himself out of trying to think of the word for _four times, it can't be frice, that's just silly, and wouldn't my uncle know, I should ask him – quiet, you silly Took._ He licked his dry lips and shivered as the breeze got up. "Wh-wha?" he choked.

"Gardy Proudfoot. Don't – don't m-marry her." Merry wheezed a little, leaning against the doorframe as if his legs wouldn't hold him up. He looked desperately at Pippin, who knew now for certain he was dreaming.

His mouth opened. Closed. Opened again, and this time a small giggle came out of it. Merry looked wounded, and sank onto the doorstep. "I'm not leaving until you give me an answer," he said, voice wavering and sounding close to tears.

Pippin frowned. Very carefully, he took an umbrella from the stand, and poked his foot with it.

It hurt. Not a dream, then.

Ah.

What, in the name of Tuckborough, was Merry talking about?

Pippin dragged him up and inside, shutting the door. "Hush," he warned as Merry made to protest. He took him to the study, grabbing a towel from the cupboard on the way. Merry accepted it gratefully, shivering. "Now then," Pippin said as he shut the heavy door on them. "What do you mean, don't marry her?"

Merry rubbed his nose miserably. "I don't want you marrying her, is all," he said, quietly. He sat in front of the fire, seeming to become smaller and smaller as Pippin looked at him.

"But I have no _intention_ of marrying the lass," Pippin pointed out. "She's fair, granted, and sweet, but I'm not sweet _on_ her, if you catch my meaning."

Merry's head snapped up to look at him, eyes liquid and unreadable. "R-really? Daddy Proudfoot was boasting, in the pub, about how his family would be marrying into the Thain's, and, and." He paused. "He – he didn't mean you, did he?"

Pippin's lip twitched. "No, Merry, he didn't mean me. Did he say my name?"

"W-well, no, I …" Merry blushed, fixing his eyes on his lap. "Oh," he whispered.

Pippin sighed, and sat next to him, wrapping his arms around what of Merry he could. He didn't notice as his nightshirt became soaked. "Oh, Merry. Did you really think I'd marry someone and not _tell_ you?"

Merry sniffed mournfully.

Pippin tilted his chin with his finger, until Merry raised his eyes. Pippin smiled, and kissed him slowly. A small sound escaped when their lips parted, perhaps a whimper. Pippin wound as far around Merry as he could get, almost cradling him. "You're what I want, silly," he whispered. "Now let's get you out of those wet things and into bed, it's gone midnight, you know."

Merry sighed, clinging on. "I know," he murmured as Pippin helped him up.


End file.
